miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia ++
Miitopia ++ is a extended version of the actual game. It has few changes to Miitopia, but then includes four more History Modes for making the game longer. Including tons of new enemies(cough cough and lots of variants cough cough), more grubs and new jobs. Now I will explain every mode: History Mode 1:Normal Miitopia The main plot of Miitopia with the almost the same stuff as the actual game and not noticable changes, except now it is divided in Chapters. List of chapters: * Let's Save The World! It goes from the beginning to before getting into the castle. * Royal Problems Goes from after entering the castle to after rescuing the Princess face. * Adventures in Neskdor Starts once you get your partners kidnapped and ends after you return the treasures the Genie had stealed. * Endangered Desert Goes from when the Dark Lord steals Neskdor village faces to after rescuing the Genie's face. * Magic Forest Goes from starting World 3 to rescuing the Oldest Fab-Fairy. * A Tangy Problem Goes from opening the Eastern door to rescuing the Youngest Fab-Fairy face. * Burning Thrill Includes all the part before getting to the Dark Lord Castle. * The Fate Of The Dark Lord Ends when you defeat the Dark Lord. * Shiny Search It stands until you don't get the four jewels. * Last Stairs As the name suggests, it involves climbing all the tower before going to space. * Duel Between The Darker Lord The rest of the normal history mode. * Island Jamboree It contains all Galados Isle plot * Mission:New Lumos The name says it all History Mode 2:Wrath of the Replica This history mode starts in Galados Isle last level. After defeating the Replica Dark Lord, instead like on Miitopia, a cutscene will appear with it vanishing to other place and the character thinking that it looked pretty simillar to other foe before. Then here it is were the new History Mode starts Chapters: * Greenhorne Western Point It starts with the Replica Dark Lord, although with no face, going to New Lumos(Which you must have completed the first 4 districts or you will have to do so, you must also have saved the curse in History Mode 1). It will somehow obtain an old rusty collar and then it will take the Reborn Mii's face and put it for his own(Why you need to save the curse). Then it will go to Greenhoren and steal some faces and then bring them to a new place called Hammer Heights. Once you defeated the boss(Cumulonimbus "Dubious Mayor"), it will get mad and go to Neskdor * Oasis Illusions Again, the Replica Dark Lord will steal faces, now in Neskdor, but the weird thing is that it gets into the Oasis and disappears. After asking in different places, the Ex-Dark Lord tells you that when he was the Dark Lord, it found that the spirit knew there was a secret world in there, and that it used to steals faces from there too. You go in there, you discover a new village(Where the Replica already caused problem), a pyramid where the ancient snurp people lived and akwardly a portal to Eerie Road, where you defeat the boss(Scrapped Monster "Neskdor Old Habitant"), and then so the Replica goes to another world. * It's An Elf Secret To Everybody The Replica decides to make you stress, it does not only steal ALL of your partners except you, but it also steals your job(Although you get to decide one of the old ones plus two new ones: Ninjaof Thief, Princess and Elf and Bad Boy/Girlof Imp, Flower and Warrior ). The whole chapter is about levelling fast to your actual level in the chapter before by going through different sections with enemies that everytime are tougher and give more EXP until you get to Zitrom City, where the main plot of the chapter goes on. Once you get to the end of the city and get to the Lime Forest, you must face the boss("Emo Elf Teen", King of Spiders), save your partners and job and then the Replica Dark Lord will fly away to Nimbus, but you will not see it and continue to Karkaton in search of where did he go. * Furious Metal In this chapter, you will try to seek the Replica Dark Lord by going into Karkaton's Volcano and pointing to the top, but in the process the whole team gets divided in two, and will have to go through an entire world by their own. Once you get to the top, you must battle the boss(Dragon King Leopold III), who will give the partners his identity card after making him see the truth, but he tells the partners that they'll need also to find other two objects that will led them to the Replica Dark Lord Lair, who challenged the Sage and that made the Replica weaker, turning him into the Espectral Dark Lord. * Bird Hunting In this chapter you will need to find a rainbow feather that will let you enter the Espectral Dark Lord Castle, so you will get helped by a Hunter in a very cold Tundra. Once you defeat the boss at the end(Invernal Owl "Hunter"), you will get the feather and the Hunter will get sorry for hunting the poor animals, so it will give you the job of Hunter(Which is a combination between Cat and Tank) * The Perfect Dish This chapter is about the name says, getting a special dish only found in a mansion more further than Macabre Manor. In it you will find a lot of maze paths and traps everywhere for messing you up. Once you get to the end you will find the boss(Best Boss Ever...yep...it is a frickin boss version recolor of the Twerkey called Twerboss). Once you beat it up, you will find the dish in a chest. * Infiltrate the Base This whole chapter is about getting to the Espectral Dark Lord throne at the top of its castle in Nimbus, that has a modern look to constract the futurist Nimbus world...but the battles in it are different, as you will have a maximum of 2 minutes for defeating every enemie/s you found and 4 for defeating the bosses. Once you get to the top you must fight the Espectral Dark Lord, and once you beat him, it will create a wormhole with the other faces it stole and then it will enter it. * Peace or Wrath, All In Your Hand The last chapter of History Mode 2 before accessing the third one. In this one, the Espectral Dark Lord will summon a Sage made of ghostly fluids to stop you, but that does not work, so with its last powers, consumes them to do the same the Darker Lord did, turn into the Darkest Lord, but fails, and it turns into an unestable moon, which has almost the same attacks as the Darkest Lord, but now it can cure itself, summon infinite allies, and every three turns attack three times. Once you defeat it, there will be no Dark Lord ever again...for noew * New Mission:Old Photographies After you trigger History Mode 3 and finished Tower Of Dread, you will find some old photos in the hotel, they are photos of New Lumos and a secret code. If you go to New Lumos and trigger it, you will have access to the center and other 8 districts. If you finish 5 of them, it will unlock the Abandoned Station(Like Tower Of Dread, but with Districts 9-16 bosses and in a train instead of a Tower) History Mode 3:Lost Experiment MK XVI After finishing History Mode 2, monsters never seem to keep appearing, so onw day, a weird scientist will come up in Traveller's Hub, and it will tell you that it knows how to stop the monsters, you must go in an adventure with it meanwhile it turns in the main spotlight of enemies. Also, it will take as a member of the party instead of an ally. Chapters: * Stranger Anger The chapter starts after meeting the Scientist, who will tell you to show your power, so you will go training in Karkaton. Once you did, you will recieve the notice about various elves are disappearing, and you must go searching, so you the Scientist, after seeing various monsters going into a very dark forest, you decide to go too. * Menacing Mist Once you enter the forest, you will find a farmer that will tell you that you are entering the "Umbra Sanctuary", and that you should not enter because there is a spirit that makes whoever enters the forest can never escape it. Even like that you enter, until after searching, you find a no-faced elf, and from the woods, a ghostly figure comes, who is the boss of the area(The Tree-eater Wraith). Once you beated it, you will get the elf face and you will manage to escape as the aura of the zone vanishes meanwhile the spirit gets away. * Better Bet, Than Dead After you finish the Umbra Sanctuary, you get loss and fall through a cliff, where there are some mines. Those will take you to a secret Saloon area, where there is a casino, that also has a missing elf. But this time, the Scientist has no luck and the boss(Wii "Scientist") steals its face. If you win, you will actually ger unconsius. Great chapter. * D-realm of the Fake You will awake in the middle of Zitrom City, and you will see the Great Sage, Fab Fairies, but nobody seems to talk to you, and all the elves are missing. In this chapter you just walk and defeat some brightly colorful enemies. The boss(Pink Wart) has only 1 HP and then your character will start going in a maze, until you lose after the boss. Then the chapter ends. * Suspicious Cold Call You now get up on the Casino and decide to search, the Scientist is not anymore with you, so you go to Realm Of The Fey, were all the elves seem there. Then you will get a call with constant beeping, and at the end it will say "Frozen". So you got to the Ghontu Waste, and there, you will have to go to a new village called "Ghontu Villa". After doing all the petitions, another beeping call will ring, and when it stops, you will find the beeping in front of you("Scientist" U). Defeat the boss and the Scientist Face will be saved, but its body and how you got unconsious remains still as a mystery. * Galados Trip After not being a single trace of the Scientist, you decide to help the Other Explorer to find a secret in Galados Isle, "The Secret Of The Lost Amulet". After defeating Green Orochi, you will get a new job(Teacher), but the Explorer will say he does not want it and he will give it to you. Then an earthquake will happen. "If you see this message is because this article is not finished still to write wait a little bit for the next chapters" Category:Games Category:Miitopia + + Category:Red The Expert Warrior